catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dappleheart
RE: That sounds like a lovely idea! If you don't know the coding for the polls, I'd be happy to give it to you. =3 04:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry ..Hey. At night, I was thinking about maybe how hurt you two might be, and how it might affect me. I was also thinking. "What the hell did I just do?" I was veing stupid, of course. I'm really sorry, can you forgive me? :/ I just discovered my cat has abnormal heart and she's getting spayed, which means she might drop dead any time, and I've been really sad about that... I know you're pretty mad at me, but I want us all to be friends again..And by the way. I'm not inactive, so make me a admin again. You have to give me a chance, my laptop screwed up, and i lost my phone charger. Give me at least two months or so to call me inactive. Sincerely Fox ... I do have an excuse. You know i have ADHD, right...? The Foxderp Yes! I stole Echo's other signature code d8 20:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ..also, can you make a page that tells us what cats don't have chararts? i don't know but you might :/ The Foxderp Yes! I stole Echo's other signature code d8 20:11, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Can you link me to the page with the blanks? can't find it The Foxderp Yes! I stole Echo's other signature code d8 20:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Thanks The Foxderp Yes! I stole Echo's other signature code d8 20:29, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Finished :U The Foxderp Yes! I stole Echo's other signature code d8 20:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I can wait. I'm also doing a join.me https://join.me/577-415-280 The Foxderp Yes! I stole Echo's other signature code d8 20:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ..Only if you wanna xD ~Fox too lazy to put her signature Okay XP I'll just be doing charart practice :U The Foxderp Yes! I stole Echo's other signature code d8 20:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Dapplheart I have more edits then everybody other than you, Moonstrike, and Cinderstorm. (I think thats all) why can't I be a rollback because I was the first one to ask you about Rollbacks (I pretty sure I was) 02:42, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... I really liked that idea, though I'm stumped too. You know, I think we could get some help with our main page from a wiki staff member. I think his name is JoePlay. I think I've seen him do some good main page designing, perhaps we could ask him for some help, if we want to add in some stuff? 05:22, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey! :I don't know. It's tempting to come and shape this wiki up. I'll consider joining for real. For now I'll putter around. I might join your PCA if I'm allowed to help with the blanks. ^^; --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 02:15, January 11, 2012 (UTC) : add me in! :3 --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 02:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) New Blanks Ah yes, I saw them, and they are wonderful, so of course I approve them. ^.^ 04:41, January 11, 2012 (UTC) WTH Why don't you like the lineart i make? I actually put a LOT of work into my stuff and all i ask for is for you to like them and use them. It's making me pissed that mine have only been using ONCE. I know you don't like them. I know it. Don't deny it. All you care about it firetrucking Pouncey's stuff. o-o I'm lucky to get a favorite on deviantart, seriously. I've been drawing for a year. I can show you what i used to draw like- go rant on that shiz instead. http://bloodclaw2.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=Bloodclaw#/d37rz7w o-o see that? hate on that instead -- Foxbitch LIKE A BOSS 23:03, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: You know you could have asked me to redo them like you did with Echo, right? -- Foxbitch LIKE A BOSS 04:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure. -- Foxbitch LIKE A BOSS 15:25, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey... I know, I don't edit here that often, but, I'm busy. Anyway, I came to ask if you could meet me somewhere. I need to discuss something with you. 22:19, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Mmm...The IRC? 22:56, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure. 22:57, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :U Leader blanks Better firetrucking use these. :/ And i really don't want to see you guys not care about mine but spazz over echo's and go "OSFHOSDHFODUISHFSDUIOH THESE ARE AMAZING SOIFHSDOUFHSDUFHDUSFHDS" but go "meh we're only going to use these once and forget about them." on mine. >:U If you don't care about what i do or support it i'll just leave the wiki. And btw i made some deputy blanks too that i'll post tonight -- Foxbitch LIKE A BOSS 04:38, January 13, 2012 (UTC) DerpClan Got it. Sounds fun to me! =) 15:44, January 15, 2012 (UTC) XDDD Woo! Go Dapple! That's epic. Heehee. 18:16, January 15, 2012 (UTC) DerpClan.. lol Hahaha, I sort of guessed.. 19:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and who the heck is Brackenfur66? 19:46, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Mmmmmmmmk. Mmmmmmmmmk. It just seemed like you reaaally didn't like him.. you know, the troll and all? Lol. 01:05, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Siggie I'll try to fix it right away. ^.^ 22:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Adding to my message above.. ^^ I just made you a sig page with the coding on it. I added links to your userpage and talk page. Here - User:Dappleheart/Sig 22:55, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I'm a bit confused about the whole thing, but I'll try to support. 03:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I say we do it. ^.^ 03:36, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Got it. ^^ 04:20, January 18, 2012 (UTC) can i be admin nowww? :U sfhsdkdsfsd. --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 04:39, January 19, 2012 (UTC) https://join.me/646-653-657 ;D YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS [[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 05:29, January 19, 2012 (UTC) https://join.me/529-980-656 is the new one --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 23:55, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Join Me.. fail xD AWH. Sorry bout Join Me.. It got all weird and a bunch of crap started popping up. I was saying, let's just COTS chat or go on Moon's join me... I'm a fail when it comes to join me... heyyyyy heyyyyy dappleheart